Temple of Secrets
by Native.Princess.01
Summary: Fear. Power. Secrets. Jamila was once known for her beauty and Egyptian royalty...but that was many centuries ago. After years of hiding she is forced to find refuge in Forks, Washington.   A journey of love, friendship, and freedom. R&R , Jacob,  Cullens
1. Chapter 1

**|Author's Notes|**

**First and foremost, I own absolutely positively nothing with twilight. Any and all twilight characters mentioned belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers. **

**I would like to say thank you for beginning to read this wonderful story of mine. I love it and have put a lot of time and effort into making sure that it is of the utmost excitement and entertainment for all of my readers. I love your feedback. **Please Read and Review! For the most part, I will be updating on a pretty regular schedule so you can look forward to this being a part of your weekly routine. All in all, thanks again and enjoy this feature presentation. **

|Chapter .o01|

Jamila's P.O.V.

It has been days since Badru and I have left Alexandria. However, it has been well over 100 centuries since I have left my cove of hiding. Now, here I am on a flight to America. I remember the day the English overtook this country. It was quite disturbing hearing the second hand tales of how the English forced the Natives of the land to convert to their customs. But that is not my war, no war that has happened on earth in the past 1000 years can contend with the war that has been brewing against me through time. I have lived in fear, but I am now looking to a new beginning. I have high hopes for...

"Mila, you must focus! Do you have any idea how dangerous this is for us? You are not paying any attention to anything I am saying. It is the boring details that are the most significant later in time. You know this!" Badru pleaded

"Yes, Dru, I apologize. I'm just so...restless. Where exactly are we going again?"

"Forks, Washington. Very dismal place on Earth. The population is one of the smallest and furthest from here I could find. Obviously hiding in solitude did not work, so this new tactic I have derived should serve our purpose."

"Purpose..." I mumbled.

"Yes, purpose. You must live! Isis promised me that one day.."

"Yes, yes, I know you have told me relentlessly". Sometimes I wish there was no such thing as prophecies. My fate should be my own, I should define my purpose.

"Mila, I understand you are upset but maybe these ...oh what do they call them? Young people?"

"...teenagers Badru. We are teenagers." I laughed

"Yes, well this will be a new experience for you. Finally meeting new people, even though I know I have kept you more than entertained over the last few centuries. Some new faces might not hurt."

"No, meeting does not hurt." I pause for a second touching my necklace, my most prized possession. "But leaving does."

"Well, this is the most drastic move we have made so I assure you we will be here for ...at least another hundred years."

Just as Badru finished his sentence, a very beautiful brunette came out of some secret area of this ...this... flying object. And she announced we would be landing in Port Angeles soon.

"Have you been reviewing the magazines I gave you?" Badru questioned.

"I suppose. The fashion is quite different here. I'm use to bathing in the Nile, here everyone is so covered. Badru I don't know if I can do this. I have been inside the Temple too many years. The times have changed, the money has changed, the music has changed. I think you and I are the only thing that have not. No one will understand me or my frustration."

"They will my dear. Give them a chance. Treat them like they were your own people. Now buckle up!"

"Buckle up?" I asked confused

"You have NOT been reading!" He mumbled tying some form of fastening device in my lap.

Within an hour we were off the plane and standing outside of the flying-object building. I can't help laughing at myself when I think of how little I know about this new culture. All I know is that Badru bought me a laptop with access to the entire world. I click the globe icon and BAM there it is, any and everything that I would want to know.

"Mila, stand here while I get a taxi." Badru ordered

"Wait, do we have funds for the transportation?"

"Of course, I sold items from our Temple. Just some old clothes and transcripts, and one of my High Priest medallions. Apparently, people of this time will pay indefinite amounts for things we had laying around." he chuckled.

"So we will not live in poverty?"

"Mila" he said grabbing my hands. "Once upon a time you were a princess, the most highly regarded among the Egyptian people...and the favorite of Ramses, who dislikes everyone. I may not be able to restore your power or your dynasty, but I promise you comfort and anything else earthly I can give. You will always be royalty"

A tear escaped my eye as he marched away to find transportation. It has been so long since anyone referred to me as Princess. When I fled The Great City, the entire nation wept at my absence. A kill order was brought against Badru, who had taken me from the palace. If the people only knew how Badru had not only saved me, but our nation ...they would have honored him in the highest regard. But no. No one ever knows the truth.

"Where will it be?" a chubby man asked as I slid into the backseat of the taxi (I read the white sign atop this automobile).

"Forks Washington"

"Whoa whoa whoa...that's gonna cost you over 100 dollars between here and there! You got the dough for that? Because I don't do charity cases. Sorry kid, you look like you've been through it all, but let me tell you..."

"Drive! Cash fine with you? Hundred bill or two fifties...how will it be?" Badru asked.

Well, now I'm shocked! Since when did Badru talk with such hostility to anyone? The chubby man grinned widely and pulled off quite recklessly. The sun was slowly descending and the most beautiful lights I have ever seen aligned the city. Entranced, I couldn't help thinking how beautiful and wonderful this may be. My first real adventure, but not my last.

After what seemed like hours, we pulled past a sign: Welcome to Forks. What an odd name... Driving through the heart of the city, I can't help but notice how quiet the town is. This is so much different from the hustle and bustle of Port Angeles. There the streets were aligned with bright lights. Cars sped past in a hurry to their destination. But Forks is like a different world: nature seems to consume this small town. The thick trees envelope the long dark roads and the air is thick, and moist. I have come quite a long way from the thin, dry air I am use to in the desert.

Badru cleared his throat while glancing over at me, as I lay curled in the corner of the cabbie.

"We should probably construct a new name for you...a more American name" Badru whispered watching the teenagers outside the diner laughing and smiling so carefree.

"Badru, I don't want to lose everything in this little...transition" I whisper, completely unsure how to even identify what I am going through.

"Mila, I do not want our past to follow us. Your last name is of a different time...anyone who studies history would be more than enthralled in it. We do not want anyone digging... please for me" he said grabbing my hand an giving it a gentle squeeze.

"My first name stays. How about I just take an America last name. That way it's untraceable."

"Smith. Jamila Smith. That sounds wonderful."

The thought of leaving not only my home behind me, but also my heritage makes me want to cry. I appreciate Badru's attempt to remind me of my royal blood, but I am so, so far from home. Here I am no different than the people I see in passing on the streets. Except however; they live a life of truth, whereas I live under a veil.

"So... since we are speaking of our new identities, what exactly are you to me. I'm sure if my last name is unacceptable than me referring to you as my High Priest is out of the question." I laugh lightly

"Uncle. I am your legal guardian and after the ...untimely death of your parents we decided to start a new beginning here in spoons."

I turn a sharp eye to Badru. "Forks, Badru, Forks."

"Right. I plan to get a job down at the local hospital."

"You want to study modern medicine? Badru, do you have any idea how much the technology has transformed. I mean look at this cell phone you gave me. It has so many buttons I can't even find its main functioning mechanism." I laugh turning this iPhone around in my hand. "It looks like a black brick to be honest"

"If you do not like it, I can by all means get you a different one." He laughs at my expression

"No Badru, this will be fine." I smile.

Just as I finish my statement we pull off of the main road and onto a dirt one. I eagerly sit up in my seat and strain to see my new home in the darkness of the night. The road seems to be endless, until I see a large object slowly coming into focus.

I gasp silently as the cab slowly approaches a beautiful home. I have always adored modern architecture, but have never travelled to see the beautiful structures in person. The house stands at 2 stories. The outside is painted white, giving the entire establishment a clean and refreshing look. As we pull onto the blacktop roundabout in front of the home, I can clearly see the small garden in the front of the house.

"Badru, this is...so beautiful"

I couldn't help the tears that threatened to spill from my grey eyes. For a moment, I almost feel like I am no longer hiding…..but rather living. One cannot hide and live at the same time. Maybe Forks is my new beginning.

| FAST FORWARD | Preview

"Something is OFF Edward. Don't be dumb." Emmet boomed walking through the house frustrated.

"Edward, maybe he's right. My gift doesn't work backwards. I have never been able to see someone's past. EVER." Alice panicked raking a hand through her perfect pixie haircut.

"But you don't know that's her past! She could be preparing to leave and go abroad." Edward reasoned. Bella instantly placed a reassuring hand on his, in support.

"Last time I checked Egypt didn't have Pharaohs, and people walked around with clothes." Rose commented. " I don't like her ...at all. So whatever you decide it better not involve any type of friendship. You guys can trust her but I'm OUT."

**|Author's Note|**

I hoped you all have enjoyed the very first chapter in this story. I understand that a lot of this may seem a bit confusing. The most being her past, but that will come out in later chapters. So for now I just ask that everyone stay tuned.

[ R & R ]


	2. Chapter 2

**| Chapter .o02 |**

_**Jamila's P.O.V.**_

I thought the house was amazing on the outside, but stepping inside I felt my breath hitch. American was so very different to me, but looking around I can see evidence of my home culture. The hard wooden floor has beautiful rugs sprawled neatly and strategically around the large area. I can see tall vases made of clay containing a number of exotic plants. Nature always had a been a part of me. Well, if your mother was the go….

"Mila! Do you like it? I had it designed by someone that does this as a living. I told them ….think Egypt. Is it to your satisfactory?" Badru interrupted.

"More than you know." I laughed walking to him to give a very large hug.

When I pause and think things over since our departure from Alexandria, I can clearly see the effort Badru has put forth in order for me to be as well-adjusted as possible. But tomorrow I begin what many call either the best or worst 4 years of their teenage life: high school.

"Princess, you seem to be so deep in thought. Rest now, and tomorrow you can think things over all you want." He smiled down at me

"Don't I have to begin my education tomorrow?"

"School, you begin school. And tomorrow we enroll you. However, I want you to have time to get your transportation as well as find your way around the city. From what I understand the custom of today's age is independence for the youth. Therefore, me transporting you to the school grounds is socially forbade."

"What an odd custom…" I laugh approaching the winding staircase directly beyond the foyer of the house. "I suppose. In which room do I sleep?"

"First one on the left, it overlooks the entire forest all the way to a breathtaking stream."

I smiled knowingly at Badru. I had a special connection with water. It has always seemed to protect and guide me in my time of need.

As I walk into my bedroom, I can't help but gravitate immediately to the window overlooking the forest. There, beyond the trees...my place of serenity.

| **Flashback **|

Jamila's p.o.v

_"PAPA!" I screamed running through out little house. "PAPA! Look what I can do!" _

_I reach for the clay in my pocket. With a huff, I toss it into the hair, focusing in on the object..._

_"JaMila!" Papa reached into the air grabbing the clay before my 'trick' could be completed. "What has papa told you about your tricks. You musn't practice them." _

_"But papa, when I do my tricks...I make friends." _

_"Jamila, you must never show others your tricks. They are not of this world. Princess people will not understand." he said "Now go to your room and prepare for tonight's supper. I've made your favorite" he smiles encouragingly_

_I slowly trudge to my room like any 7 year old that has gotten into trouble. I can't believe papa wants to keep my tricks secrets. I see people in the village performing tricks for money. I don't understand why he won't let me do it too! I can make many gold pieces for us... _

_Sitting in my hammie [hammock]. I look out of the hole in the wall that is meant to be a window. A perfect view of the Nile. I love to look at the water flow endlessly. Where does it come from? Where does it go? _

_Late at night when I look at the water it calls to me. It's not a sound I hear but rather a pulling I feel. Without a word, I get up from my hammie and skip down the stairs. _

_"All clean! going to the Nile be back soon Papa love youuuu" I scream in one breath running out the door. _

_"Love you too Mila, be safe. Always safe." he yelled following outside to watch me run to the river. _

_Within a short 5 minute run I am there. I have never felt such a terrible need to be here as I do now. Like always, I run and jump in. I laugh and splash around...never once feeling the fatigue of my muscles. _

_I laugh and splash around carelessly. I wish Papa wouldn't always worry so much. It can't be good for ….._

_suddenly my feet were pulled from underneath me. _

_"AHHH " I screamed fighting against the pull to return to the surface. _

_Deeper...Deeper...Deeper. The light of the sun slowly becomes more and more concealed until eventually….. everything was black._

_"Child wake!" whispered a strong and elderly male voice. "Child." He pauses as if in deep thought. "I pray to the heavens that if this is to be the child she wake from death." _

_My head hurts. And my elbow has a boo-boo. Papa will not be happy with this in the least. _

_"Take me to papa. I am late to supper" I whisper finally deciding to open my eyes_

_"The goddess has never lied" the man pulls me to my feet immediately checking me once over. "You have no external wounds, we can travel on foot. Come we must go now."_

_"go home?" I ask the man. He looks a bit confused. _

_"Papa is at home...I must go there." I said pulling away. _

_"Child no, you cannot return there. They have found you. We have to go, please. Your mother sent me..." he explains_

_I look crookedly at the old man. What mother? I have been raised by my father and him alone._

_"My mother is dead. I have no mother" I spit. Just thinking about my papa doing all the work and some woman claiming to be my mum irritates me. _

"_Is that what you think? Do you know anything of your mother?" He asks in astonishment_

"_I am going home now… You have the wrong girl my mother died a long long time ago"_

_"She was never alive to begin with..." he whispers looking to the sky "now come we must go" _

_I turn to run away from the man only to feel a grabbing at my arm. A tight grab._

"_Child listen I beg you…"_

_"I said NOOOO" I scream stomping the ground with all the force I can muster. _

_Beneath my feet I see the rocks begin to quake ever so slightly. Within seconds the entire ground around us is trembling. _

_Noooo no more tricks. Papa will be so mad. I blink twice, willingly the shaking to stop. With tears brimming my eyes, I feel the shaking coming to a slow rumble. The man in front of me looks stunned. My way out! I take off towards my home as fast as my feet will take me. To my papa...to my home. _

| End of Flashback |

"Amazing" whispers a deep voice behind me.

With fear, I jump to the floor in an attempt to hide myself.

"Badru!" I scream as recognition washes over me. "Is this part of your new identity, you sneaking around like a bandit in the night?" I asked pointedly.

"If only it were that easy. By any chance were you thinking about the first day I met you at the Nile?" He asks

"Perhaps...why?"

"The power in your memories never fails to amaze me. The entire house shook for about a minute or so. The cabbie was quite shaken. You musn't think so intently like that in the future. We are no longer in the desert...these quakes are experienced by other people. And Forks does not experience such anomalies."

"Forks...such a unique place" I whisper returning my gaze out of the window. Tomorrow I will go looking by the river. Then I will check around the area and familiarize myself with everything. What about transportation."

"I went on the world wide web and purchased a vehicle. Did you know you can watch videos of accidents in the cars and see which one is most safe? Fascinating this culture is..." Badru said

"So what is the name of the car you purchased for me?" I asked somewhat excitedly

"I chose an American car. I figured it would enhance your experience here.."

"I'm sure the car is more than satisfactory. Was it expensive?" I ask cautiously

"Well, it was $80,000. The house (with all of the things inside) and our cars totaled around $350,000. That is about a fifth of the money we have brought with us." He says nonchalantly

"A fifth? I am not familiar with American money but I trust you Badru….with my life."

I pause to think of the many times throughout our long history that Badru has come to my aide, my every beckoning. Sometimes I feel that I have stolen from him a lifetime of peace and happiness. Now he is subjected to the same life of endless fear. I would say the good news is, that everything will end one day. But it won't. A life of fear and future of skepticism. My life in one sentence.

"I am however quite tired, Badru. I will talk with you more in the morning. Goodnight." I smile taking a leap onto my lush bed.

"Sleep well, Princess". he replies shutting the door to my bedroom.

I walk over to my closet and grab my favorite white dress. Within minutes sleep consumes me...an adventure awaits me on my first day!

Waking up this morning had been quite a task. It was nearly 12 in the afternoon and I was feeling the exhaustion from the long travels the day before. Before going downstairs, I immediately take time to meditate. Having the ability to focus your mind is a technique that takes a lifetime to perfect...in my case 452 years. The art of REMEMBERING to focus in spare of the moment decisions is a task that requires daily conditioning of the mind.

_Crack_. Instantly my eyes shoot open and I come face to face with a pair of deep brown ones. With a sniff I immediately can tell ...Children of the Moon. Impossible!

With one quick motion, I leap from my window barreling towards the beast. I can feel the cold earth beneath my feet as I push myself towards the werewolf. Gliding one foot behind the other, I am surprised when I see the beast turn and retreat. Was that fear in its eyes? Completely surprised I stop dead in my tracks.

Children of the Moon do not, not CANNOT show any emotion except for pure hatred. They are savages...once human now beasts. Impossible. Turning on my heels I run back towards the house, searching for Badru.

"BADRU! BADRU where are you?" I yell walking through the foyer and towards the kitchen.

Within seconds of my entrance. Badru emerges from the kitchen with ...some sort of covering on.

"Badru! Firstly, what are you wearing. Second, why have you brought me to this place?" I question with a hint of hysteria in my voice

"An apron. It's all the rave in the culinary industry. Some sort of expression of culinary expertise. And I'm sorry dear, you are going to have to be much more specific if you want me to know what you are talking about."

"Four words...children of the moon."

"Fiesty little creature that one is. What about them?"

"What about them? How about them sitting in my garden watching as I meditate!"

"I'm sorry dear you must be mistaken there..."

"According to official records I do not exist. And Badru you know that it is impossible for me to be incorrect about this."

"Mila, it is not possible! This community would be terrorized if such creatures lived within such a close proximity to humans. It cannot be. I checked news reports back to the 1850s there is no such activity."

"That should have been a sign Dru. You found absolutely nothing sketchy?"

"A few bear sightings ...no untimely or unaccounted for deaths. Except... Well that holds no prevalence in this discourse."

"Talk Badru."

"A young teenager named Isabella Swan went missing about 50 or so years ago. She was the daughter of the chief of police." he paused looking at my confused expression. "That is the authority of the land here...the government and the local police"

"Well...people go missing all the time. Look at me. I went missing and poof I'm still alive"

"Yes, but the fact that she was dating a well known vampire at the time is quite interesting."

"Badru is this some sick joke? You call this hiding? A war of the immortals and you bring me into this! "

"Surely you are not afraid of these minor creatures..."

"Afraid OF them no...FOR them is a different story. You know how immortals can be. They think that since they live forever nothing can kill them. Mindless most of them are."

"Well, that coven has been gone for quite some time."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"No, but if you do come in contact with them it is not like they will know who you or who you were. So the problem is solved is it not?" He asks nonchalantly "Now off to see the city, your car was delivered this morning."

He tosses me a set of keys. It has been ages since I have driven an automobile. But I am sure I can figure it out as I go.

I run upstairs to bathe and change into clothes more suitable for an outing of this nature. A black fitted cardigan and blue skinny jeans...or at least that's what the catalogue says. I haven't yet mastered the hair styling of the American culture, so I brushed my jet black hair behind my shoulders and let it lay loose down my back. Which reminds me, I need to cut my hair...once it gets to my tailbone I always cut at least 4 inches. I might have lived in hiding for a few hundred years, but I am still your average self conscious teenager.

Grabbing my keys, a camera ...the only new form of technology I AM familiar with, and some ...monetary funds...I think they call it cash. I head down the stairs and out the door.

"Bye Badru be back by dinner. Call me on that talking device if you need me!" I yell from the porch.

Sitting in the car I couldn't figure out how to make the machine go. There were buttons and levers everywhere. After several minutes I was completed flustered. At my wits end, I pounded the steering wheel and POOF it came to life.

"Well...that will work for now but I'm sure when others are watching that is going to be unacceptable to a degree" I laugh to myself as I overlook the car functions.

After spending 10 minutes practicing in the round-about in front of the house I slowly pulled down the dirt path. As hard as I was trying to focus on the road in front of me, the beautiful trees and the lush bushes and wild flowers seemed to command my attention.

Driving at an almost creep I made my way down the scenic path and towards what I remember to be the downtown area of Forks. As I approached I saw a gas station and Newton's Sports Gear. This was such a small town, I'm assuming individual families owned the majority of the business market.

I parked my car in the gas station lot and decided that knowing my way around wasn't enough. I wanted...no I needed to meet new people. After pulling into the lot, I realized I had no clue how to turn the car off.

When in doubt...meditate. I closed my eyes, blocking out the world around me, and focused on off. Taking a final deep breath I opened my eyes to silence. Point for Jamila! Sometimes I wished my dad was around to see THESE kind of tricks.

Stepping out of the large black truck, I head into the store. Not looking for anything in particular...just a friend.


End file.
